Tissue refraction systems have been developed over the years for use in refracting tissue during surgical procedures to clear the operating field. Such systems may include a retractor frame and a surgical stay. The surgical stay is coupled to the frame in order to retract tissue. Existing surgical stays generally have a retention hook and an elastic elongated member. Such stays have been known to tear due to interaction between the stay and the refractor frame.